The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same wherein a very small contact hole area is made to have a highly reliable connection.
For high density interconnections of LSIs, films of Al-Si alloy formed by a sputtering method have been mainly used.
In a multi-layer structure of such Al-Si interconnections, there occurs a problem that a void is likely to be formed in an insulating film between interconnection layers.
Furthermore, with a large aspect ratio (depth/width) of a contact hole having a small dimension, the step coverage of an Al-Si film within the contact hole is extremely degraded with possible breakage of interconnection if the film is formed, e.g., by using a DC magnetron sputtering method.